Lo que fuimos
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Naruto siempre sera amigo de Sasuke, o al menos eso cree, una desaparicion, una noticia y todo terminó
1. Chapter 1 the gift

The gift

Naruto era muy pequeño aun para entender por que de pronto y sin aviso alguno había sido separado de su mejor amigo.

Nadie entendía que lo necesitaba, estaba fielmente acostumbrado a aquel niño de cabellera bonita y azabache, con esos ojos negros afilados y la piel tan blanca como la nieve.

Le gustaba, como su personalidad seria, fría y calculadora colisionaba contra la suya que prácticamente gritaba a cada dos por tres, tan diferentes y tan iguales que seria difícil explicar el lazo que se había formado entre ambos.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke, alumno de quinto grado era especial, no porque fuera el más inteligente, tampoco por que tenía una belleza singular mucho menos por ser dos años mayor que él, no, había mucho más que lo hacía colocarlo en ese apartado único, y la razón consistía en que el pequeño azabache de impasibles facciones había sido su primer amigo y lazo afectivo.

El representaba de alguna forma todo lo que el ojiazul quería ser, todo lo que se había propuesto y luchaba por alcanzar, fue por eso que su carita siempre sonriente se descompuso en una mueca falsa permanente.

Se sentía aterradoramente solo aun si sus amigos más cercanos como Gaara y Sakura estaban a su lado dándole cada nuevo día un motivo que parecía ser acertado para justificar la desaparición del azabache.

El fingía que les creía y ellos mentían para volverá ver la sonrisa.

Sin embargo no podía engañarse, no cuando nada era igual y la diferencia le invadía cada tramo de piel cayendo por el abismo de una mal sana obsesión por saber sin interesar nada más donde diablos era que se encontraba Sasuke.

Sin duda seria más feliz si le dijesen que se había mudado así por lo menos le escribiría miles de cartas que al final le confesaran cuanto era que lo extrañaba.

Porque había llegado a un punto de limite total, su cabecita estaba llena de preguntas que requerían ser imperiosamente contestadas antes de que su paciencia le explotara en la cara he hiciera caso nulo a la razón, siguiendo los impulsos que desataban su acelerado corazón ante la posibilidad recónditamente planteada de escapar y buscar a Sasuke por cuenta propia.

Pero entonces Gaara lo notaba, lo miraba y lo tomaba, el pelirrojo detenía una tras otra vez sus furtivos intentos por escuchar sus instintos y acallar la racionalidad, como si supiese de antemano que eso no iba a funcionar, logrando amedrentar su impaciencia y aumentar su confusión.

Se sentía idiotamente como el único que no sabía algo importante, algo que se le escapaba y estaba ahí, y gritaba presa de la desesperación y la impotencia. Quería hacer algo y ¡lo quería ya!

Y de nuevo se lamento en silencio columpiándose en su viejo columpio con la nostalgia subiéndole por la garganta ¿cuando era que volvería poder a tomar la mano de Sasuke y correr junto a él.?

Su carita se deshizo entre muecas de sufrimiento y esfuerzo por no llorar, otra vez el pecho le punzaba lastimoso, y maldijo que solo existiera una forma factible para deshacerse de esos malos sentimientos y suplantarlos por alegría que no fueran quimeras.

Maldijo perdido entre las sombras de los árboles y el chispeo de la lluvia de verano necesitar tanto a Sasuke.

Una tarde de octubre camino a casa, Naruto paladeaba su nueva bicicleta regalada por sus adoptivos padres, Tsunade-oba chan y ero-sennin, los cuales le querían mucho y lo miraban con ésa preocupación en los ojos que a él tanto le molestaba y le hacía sentir culpable pero eso no concernía tan solo un pensamiento en su difusa mente se inmiscuía fuertemente.

El cumpleaños de Sasuke recién había pasado y el no había podido darle algo por el simple hecho de no haber recibiendo ninguna señal que le mostrara donde se hallaba.

Un suspiro y la resignación momentánea impregno cada tramo de su cuerpo.

Oi –

Una voz en un llano grito tras de él y perdió el control por virar, se había distraído, las llantas ondearon y al bicicleta se balanceo hasta caerse de lado y aplastarlo contra el pavimento. Había dolido

Serás Usuratokanchi –susurro a un lado de el burlonamente.

Los grandes ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa, esa voz, esa voz era…ósea era…

¿Sasuke?- y parpadeo, lo afilados ojos lo enfocaron - ¡Sasuke! - grito esta vez riendo a carcajada abierta y desparramándose en el rasposo suelo, sintiendo a las bonitas mariposas volar por su pancita y la ligereza que se le había ido a saber hace cuanto –

Ignoro el insulto que le preguntaba si estaba bien y el asintió efusivo ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si él estaba ahí.

La pulsación en su cuello no importo

El raspón en sus rondillas no lo percibió

Y el cortado en su antebrazo izquierdo ni siquiera lo sintió

Nada importaba, nada valía, nada existía en ese instante en el que la cálida mano lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Naruto estaba horriblemente feliz aun así noto algo muy particular en su amigo… ¿Por qué usaba ese extraño gorro?

Cuando el Uzumaki fue acompañado a su casa unas horas después de recibir los abrazos de Mikoto la mama del ojinegro y las palabras pervertidas y sátiras de Itachi, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, este le acompaño mientras le cogía la mano como a un niño de preescolar y se reía ante su inconforme puchero de ser tratado de esa forma, pudo sentirse libre de preguntar lo que su curiosidad desbordaba, transpirándole por la piel.

Itachi-nii – los ojerosos ojos oscuros del adolescente le prestaron atención – hay algo…que quiero saber tebayo –

Se trata de una niña acaso eh Naru-chan? – un chillido avergonzado y el rubio negó ferozmente – oh que lastima – fingió decepción, sonriendo con diversión después, era tan entretenido molestar al ojiazul, el cual era más chico que su ototo que ya tenía diez –entonces ¿Qué es? - hablo en tono jovial, Naruto se detuvo de repente y él se inclino para verle –

¿Por qué Sasuke…tiene eso en la cabeza? –un "oh" e Itachi lo tomo de la cintura, posicionándolo en su espalda y empezando a caminar a dirección de la casa del rubio – Itachi-nii – murmuro, el mayor guardaba un estoico silencio y no llegaba a dar un gesto claro –

¿te gustan las historias Naru-chan? –pregunto con una débil sonrisa, escuchando apenas el bajito si que el rubio le daba, evitando prevenirlo que tal vez era una demasiado cruel para ser relatada –

Salió de la bañera y se miro largamente frente a el espejo, repasando sin querer la historia de aquel niño que no le había gustado, le parecía tan injusta que no dudo en enfadarse con Itachi que se rehusó a cambiar el final, y el no habituado a un término abrupto sin bonitas risas y grandes castillos, lo odio.

Pero odio aun mas descubrir con espantosa naturalidad a quien era que el mayor había puesto de protagonista de ese cuento aterrador.

Fue por eso que tras ponerse un short y la primera polera que encontró cogió las tijeras sin vacilación, respiro profundo y corto…

Dormía tan plácidamente que maldijo mentalmente el toque del timbre hasta hartarse, se levanto tirando las sabanas a un lado, tambaleándose, bajando las escalera que le parecían interminables aun mareado y con las nauseas abordándole en el esófago, amenazando con salirse prontamente por su boca.

Aun estaba débil y que la casa estuviera solo obligándole a moverle no ayudaba, su madre y hermano habían ido a ser las comparas de la semana y le habían dejado en el sopor de un suave sueño.

Así que maldijo esta ocasión más alto al idiota que había irrumpido su reparador descanso, lo fulminaría con su afilada mirada ojerosa y tras nochada lo cual no sería problema debido a la toda mala leche que se cargaba y la liberaría con el desafortunado que no dejaba de tocar frenéticamente.

Y abrió la puerta de mala gana, solo para retroceder y dejar que su cerebro somnoliento asimilara pero sobre todo procesara lo que sus adormilada vista le mostraba delante suyo.

Naruto – la voz pastosa apenas le salió se hallaba ¿asustado? ¿consternado? ¿en…shock? Ya ni sabía ni una mierda –

Hola tebayo – y la enorme sonrisa que mostraba la brillante dentadura continuaba ahí, mientras la extremidad se estiraba entregándole una cajita que automática se abrió –

Sasuke parpadeo, viendo intercaladamente el objeto y la insulsa mueca que mantenía el menor. Esto era una broma ¿no? Ese Usuratokanchi no había hecho…el no podía haber…dios, un gemido ahogado se cubrió la boca con una mano.

Pero…¿Qué hiciste? – susurro aun absorto, la manita del rubio se estiro hasta brindarle una tierna caricia sobre su cabeza –

Es mi regalo atrasado, toma tebayo – e hizo un ademan por lograr que el otro cogiera lo que le brindaba solemnemente –

Y se quedaron ahí, en aquel umbral de la entrada principal, Sasuke sosteniendo sin mucho pulso esa cajita de madera repleta de rubios cabellos y Naruto con sus deditos en el lugar donde antes había una hermosa cabellera azabache y donde hoy solo había quedado la nívea piel y una caída pañoleta semi cubriéndola.

Sasuke, su mejor amigo, tenía cáncer…y aunque Naruto no podía entender la magnitud que tenía esa palabra, lo que si sabía era que toda la sangre que había dentro del ojinegro estaba enferma y que unos rayos que le daba una enorme maquina era lo único que podía curarlo y lo cual le había robado cada oscuro cabello que nunca iba a volver.

Y nuca le pareció demasiado tiempo, tenía que hacer algo, así fuera darle el propio.

Fue quizás en ese momento que Sasuke se permitió pensar en algo que había pretendido no tomar en cuenta. Cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro aliviado, si en ese mundo, ese época y en esa vida existía algo que fuera tan cierto como que los días pasaban más rápido para el, era que extrañaría esos absurdos momentos pero sobre todo….

Te ves horrible dobe – se burlo dándole paso para que entrara a su hogar –

Pero que…-chillo reprimiendo el insulto que le quedo bailando entre los labios – es tu culpa tebayo! – se defendió ocultando su cabeza con ambos brazos, tratando de molestar al mayor –

Hm – una sonrisita arrogante y cerró la puerta tras de el – puedo carga con ella –

Moo olvidaba lo engreído que eres teme tebayo – rio subiendo a sabiendas que eso si había hecho fruncir aun que fuera un poco el ceño del otro, corrió por las escaleras no fuera que Sasuke quisiera hacerle algo en son de venganza, el juego comenzaba –

Si, sobre todo lo que mas extrañaría seria…

Teme apresúrate tebayo – grito desde arriba apoyándose en el balcón y haciéndole una señal para que subiera a su lado.

Hasta el último suspiro seria a…Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Éxodo

Cuando el menor de los hermanos Uchihas se instalo indefinidamente en la pequeña y lúgubre habitación del hospital central solo pudo pensar una cosa, ¿Por qué él? Si, existían millones de personas en el mundo, centenares de niños de su edad, con sus características, con sus dotes y habilidades, había decenas de personas que se parecían inéditamente a él, personas que lo merecían….se detuvo, no. Nadie merecía lo que era eso.

Si realmente existía algo lo sumamente poderoso, el dudo en el, ¿que clase de divinidad era de todos modos? Culpa, ira e impotencia se le revolvían y salían, entre fluidos de nauseas y desespero mal esquivado.

Y miraba por la ventana, cada vez que su médico, Kakashi, llegaba hacerle un chequeo, o que el residente Iruka se mantenía al tanto de todos los aparatos de los que su cuerpo estaba conectado, y de los cuales infructuosamente dependía.

Sasuke, apretaba los labios en un mohín, resguardando sus estoicos silencios, para que la voz de su madre llenara los fríos vacios que quedaban por la mañana, mientras Itachi trataba penosamente de mantenerle un ánimo que había perdido en el camino sin ser muy consciente.

Sasuke se daba cuenta sin necesidad de escuchar mentiras bonitas y promesas falsas que nada iba bien, aun si eso pretendían hacerle creer.

Un día menos una noche mas, se estaba volviendo más difícil respirar, se encontraba cansado de su estado, de su ansiedad y de ese odio irracional que le punzaba lentamente al preguntarse por que de todos los nombres de la gente que había tenido la complacencia de verle al menos una vez, no hallaba el de Naruto, después de todo no es como si todavía desconociese su condición, aun si no entendía la magnitud de esta.

La respuesta no llegaba, y la cuestión regresaba más intensa y lacerante que antes. Quería verlo ¿era acaso que nadie se daba cuenta del insignificante detalle pasado por alto?

Y lo deseaba tanto que sus ojos se perdían entre el enorme ventanal hacia la calle, esperando con una ilusión desvanecente ver una cabellera rubia, y la figura falsamente frágil del Uzumaki recorrer el camino de la avenida para llegar hasta él.

Pensar lo que aquello le causaba le hacía reprimir la pueril observación de confesar cuanto es que había odiado al niño de 6 años que era un llorón de `primera, pero no era por que los demás niños lo insultaran burlándose cruelmente de sus cicatrices en el rostro, el podía defenderse a puño de hierro, con un lenguaje vulgar y ofensivo. Naruto podía salir airoso de cada intento por lastimarlo….pero no podía evitar quebrarse al recordar a sus padres, la perdida lo hacía frágil, le tocaba descaradamente y le dejaba en miserias de un alma quebrajada.

Y respeto el dolor con el que Naruto continuaba caminando, admiro sin admitirlo la fortaleza que ganaba con los años, y adoro secretamente las sonrisas resplandecientes que le nacían cuando algo lo hacía feliz.

Fue por eso que se esforzó y protegió todo aquello que pudiera ser una fuente viable de alegría para el Uzumaki por que este era la propia.

Nadie lo lastimaría de nuevo, nadie lo haría llorar, pero sobre todo nadie le arrebataría su fuerza personal.

Y se vio horripilantemente privado de algo que se le había retirado sin alarma previa. Porque Sasuke necesitaba…

Necesitaba mirarle, escuchar su chillona voz, oír sus agudos gritos de molestia, hacerlo enojar hasta rabiar, pero sobre todo recibir sus insulsas sonrisas que le humedecían hasta el corazón. Porque si tenía todo eso a lo que invariablemente se había vuelto un adicto, podía recordarlo…recordar lo que se sentía estar vivo.

Sin enfermedades de por medio, sin miedos carcomiéndole y sin un mayor problema que no fuera el tomar una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza que le dejaba estar en una riña tonta con su amigo, solo por diversión y mero entretenimiento.

Naruto insustancial y absurdamente se había convertido en lo más importante, colándose a través de la negación y el tiempo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, en ese apartado que nadie jamás había osado profanar, resistiéndose renuentemente a salir aun si dolía saber que no podría permanecer por siempre ahí, y aun así no lo decía, y eso solo le preocupaba, lo rebajaba y le hacía hundirse en su propio egoísmo mundano que le dictaba que el pequeño ojiazul de 12 años era tan suyo que nunca nadie lograría quitárselo completamente.

Y se abrazo a sí mismo, reteniendo memorias brillantes, calmando su aturdida mente y llamando al sueño que solía escapársele entre los delgados dedos, olvidando el peligro que representaba cerrar los ojos.

Nadie le aseguraba volvería a despertar.

No es que él lo hubiese planeado, simplemente lo había hecho, sin pensar, ni dar muestras de una futura acción, rio ante su logro de haber podido escapar del alcance de su pelirrojo amigo, no era de todos modos como si Gaara fuese a correr por él, eso no le iba.

Y ahora estaba sentadito, en aquella estación esperando aquel siguiente tren que lo llevaría al hospital llegara, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Sasuke, que no podía permanecer quieto, balanceaba sus piernas de atrás para adelante, le había hecho un bonito dibujo de la luna, a Sasuke le gustaba mucho verla, le había dicho una de las noches en que durmieran en su patio trasero que el quería ver el cielo por siempre, que su meta era ser un gran astrónomo, pero que no le dijese a nadie porque era un secreto entre ellos dos.

Y el asintió feliz, de haber escuchado algo que el azabache quería con tanto alnico.

Así que había ido a pedirle de favor a Sai-sempai que le ayudara a dibujar ese cielo que el Uchiha tanto quería, Naruto deseaba regalarle ese astro que se le parecía tanto…Naruto quería darle todo lo que pudiera, todo lo que quisiera y anhelaba, pero solo quería algo a cambio…que Sasuke no dejara de brillar

El tren llego y de un salto se incorporo, sentía los nervios provocarle tensión muscular, rio tontamente, si su amigo supiese sus pensamientos cursis seguro se burlaría de él con un Usuratokanchi que le sabría tan bien.

Itachi salió de la habitación, Sasuke no estaba de mejor humor, no lo estaba desde que al se le había ocurrido decirle al Uzumaki que estaba en un estado…no muy alentador. Pero es que si él no lo hacía seguro y que su hermano menor le hubiera mentido, lo que fuera con tal de mantener las cosas como había sido alguna vez.

Sasuke se rehusaba como toda persona que tiene algo importante que proteger, dañar aquel que siempre ha estado con él, el que le hacia sonreír y olvidar lo malo. Quería mantener su incauta felicidad a salvo, porque era la única forma que conocía para tener la compañía segura de Naruto.

El menor temía, con razones sacadas de quien sabe dónde, que si el rubio se enteraba de lo que le pasaba, se sentiría indefenso, preocupado y triste y que tal vez y solo tal vez no encontrara una forma factible de estar cerca de él y terminara por alejarse.

Sasuke tenía miedo de perderlo.

Y era normal, cualquiera se asustaría si de un día para el otro la vida gira a 180 grados sin darte tiempo de asimilar, solo tienes que actuar y no detenerte si no quieres que todo termine abruptamente. Sin embargo había algo mas ahí, podía percibirlo, la insana insistencia por preguntarle si había visto al rubio y cuando el negaba de nuevo se encerraba en esa burbuja de defensas autoritarias que no le permitían llegar hasta él.

No podía hacer nada si era rechazado, por la fuerza las cosas solo se complicaban, por eso se sintió frustrado de esperar a la par de su hermano esa visita que sabían calmaría la ansiedad corrosiva que el menor sentía.

Una mano le jalo la chaqueta y giro lentamente, deseaba que no fuera ninguna ingenua enfermera, que a el no le iban mucho las mujeres. Y vio la figura que le veía con esos profundos ojos y sonrió…que raro su humor también había mejorado al sentir los bracitos rodeándole la cintura y su mano jugando con lo rubios cabellos.

Entro despacito, sin hacer mucho ruido, un gruñido y giro la cabeza.

¿Qué esperaras para entrar?…dobe –

Y la voz le sonó condenadamente bien, el bastardo no parecía estar muy enfermo si aun tenia humor para insultarlo como era costumbre, con pasos fieros camino hasta la silla que reposaba a un lado de la cama, dejándose caer cansado y poniendo una cara de puchero mal disimulada, olvidaba lo "afectuoso" que resultaba ser el teme.

Suspiro, maldito bastardo, no entendía como es que lo quería tanto. Lo miro, en silencio, socando una hoja de perdido color blanco de entre sus cosas, tendiéndoselo de mala manera y girando su cabeza hacia un lado no quería que Sasuke viera el sonrojo que tan bochornosamente le había salido.

Y el ojinegro tomo aquello, observando el desfigurado rellenado de color oscuro y el círculo un tanto chueco…sonrió. Vio hacia la ventana y guardo silencio, la voz de Naruto fluyo libre, suave y aguda, llena de preguntas, moviéndose de un lado para el otro y gritando de vez en cuando lo que fuera para distraer su mente y la de él, que no pudo más que agradecer el sencillo dibujo que pretendía representar esa luna que tanto le gustaba.

Sasuke – le llamo, jalándolo de la mano, jugueteando con los fríos y delgados dedos entre sus pequeña palma un tanto áspera – si tu eres la luna, ¿está bien que yo sea el sol? –

Los negros ojos observaron los azules…era tan estúpido, ¿que clase de petición era esa? Cerro los ojos un breve momento, acomodándose mejor entre las mullidas almohadas, doblando sus dedos sobre la pequeña palma, entre lazando su manita pálida con la de color canela, Naruto estaba tibio y en cambio el tan frio.

Tenía sueño, estaba más cansado de lo normal, se esforzó para ver al joven rubio, que seguía esperando una respuesta por su parte. Mientras por dentro se debatía en un duelo que colisionaba entre sí sería bueno o no contestar la absurda pregunta del menor.

Sus labios se sellaron, su voz se escondió y solo un leve movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible y Naruto se vio horrorosa y satisfactoriamente feliz ante el asentimiento que Sasuke le daba. Pero noto algo…ese sonido agudo junto a su oído se hacía cada vez más chillante….un mal presentimiento y giro a ver los monitores que empezaban a resonar.

Y Sasuke lo percibió….ese extraño cambio en el ambiente, giro un tanto la cabeza y lo vio…

Vio la cara asustada del menor y como un grito se le ahogaba en la garganta, el pitido chirriante de la sonda se volvía cada vez más intenso, ya no podía percibir la presión que existía por entrelace de sus manos.

Y lo supo de inmediato pero no mostro miedo, solo lamento que Naruto tratase de aferrarse de manera desesperada a algo inevitable, las lagrimas caían de su mentón, una tras otra, no terminaban, estaban calientes, le bañaba la pálida mejilla, rodándole por el costado y mojando la almohada en la que su cabecita reposaba.

Sonrió, olvidaba que el rubio podía ser un llorón.

_Disculpa…._

Y el pensamiento oscilo entre su mente y sus temblorosos labios, no salió, el corazón se desconecto del centro de señales y el cerebro colapso, los signos vitales pararon.

Un gemido…

Dos

Tres…

Y el grito cargado de dolor retumbo entre las paredes de la habitación.

Un vacio se abrió y el se partió en dos.

_Discúlpame…_

El alma se quebró y el pecho se rompió

…_no quería hacerte llorar._

Antes de terminar en el suelo y que los médicos exaltados, las enfermeras corriendo e Itachi cubriéndolo, ahogaran su llanto.


	3. Epilogo

_Epilogo_

_Amigos_

_Olía_ _a hierbas, de esas silvestres y frescas de los bosques, arrugo la nariz olfateando un poco mas hasta acercarse a él y hundir su rostro en los cabellos azabaches, una mano jalándole de la camisa y fue obligado a retirarse, unos profundos ojos negros lo veían suspicazmente desde arriba, y el solo sonrió llevando su mano tras la cabeza en un gesto tonto que aplacaba la mala leche que el mismo causaba._

_Continuo comiendo su almuerzo ante la mirada afilada del mayor que le prestaba de vez en cuando atención…silencio y mastico con lentitud la comida, alzando sus azulinos ojos hacia el cielo, era tan azul, estiro su bracito hacia arriba, quería tocar una de esas esponjosas nubes blancas, sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos aun infantiles y carentes de realismo, pero nadie podía culparlo apenas tenía 10, era libre de seguir creyendo en vagas ilusiones y tal vez un poco en Santa Claus._

_Oi – y la voz de su amigo le atrajo de vuelta, ya había terminado de comer y no se había dado cuenta – estas muy silencioso dobe –_

_Y el ceño se le frunció, esa manera con la que Sasuke le llamaba últimamente le sacaba de quicio, respiro profundo y cerró los ojos, el día era demasiado lindo como para enfadarse. Giro a verle, de nuevo el viento le regalo el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del mayor, olía tan bien como su apreciado ramen._

_Solo pensaba… - vio la sonrisa de medio lado surgir y acallo la voz púber antes de que saliera – si teme, pienso – reafirmo ante el comentario burlón que ya veía venir – a veces eres muy desagradable ¿lo sabías? – el Uchiha alzo sus hombros restándole importancia aquello que en realidad no le afecto –_

_Una de mis virtudes he de confesar – un trago más a su té helado y el chillido del rubio le hizo reír internamente, era tan fácil hacerlo enojar –_

_Bastardo – susurro, alzando de nuevo su mirada preguntándose con nula paciencia como es que él y Sasuke habían terminado pasando su tiempo juntos, misterios de la vida – Sasuke – le llamo al dejar pasar un corto mutismo, los ojos volvieron a enfocarle y el viro el rostro hacia la derecha mientras la cabeza azabache lo hacia la izquierda - ¿a qué huelo? –_

_¿Qué? – seria mentir si dijese que la pregunta tan fuera de lugar no le sorprendió –_

_Que si a que huelo teme – y se acerco al mayor, poniendo su cuello a la altura de la nariz d este – vamos Sasuke quiero saber tebayo –_

_Déjate de tontería y vámonos ya Usuratokanchi – y lo empujo levemente para levantarse, se sentía extraño ante la acción hecha por el Uzumaki –_

_No soy un Usuratokanchi ¡teme! – grito con su aguda voz al ver como el azabache recogía la caja del almuerzo y se retiraba – ¡Sasuke! Espérame tebayo…. ¡teme que me esperes te digo! – chillo, incorporándose para correr tras de el, la campana dio el primer tintineo y ellos ya se dirigían a sus respectivos salones, el tiempo junto a Sasuke ese día había terminado, bajo el rostro, eso le hacía sentir inverosímilmente triste – _

_Subieron las escaleras, los salones del sexto curso estaban dos pisos arriba del suyo, siguieron por el corredor central y dieron vuelta a la derecha, Sasuke siempre le dejaba frente a su salón, donde su amigo Gaara le esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, asegurándose de que no se saltara ninguna clase. Suspiro, más que amigo el pelirrojo parecía perro guardián._

_Sonrió, al ver unos cabellos rosas y una larga cabellera azulada, Sakura-chan y Hinata ya estaban dentro, se apresuro un poco mas para seguir el ritmo del mayor al caminar mientras tarareaba esa rara canción del comercial publicitario del ramen que salía en la tele._

_azafrán – la voz profunda interrumpía la divertida tonada y le hizo levantar el rostro para verle –_

_Eh? – no es que el fuese muy listo pero es que no había entendido a que venía aquello dicho por el ojinegro –_

_Hueles a azafrán – y el camino termino y el continuo derecho para tomar cuesta a arriba las escaleras – me agrada – susurro por ultimo_

_Naruto se quedo ahí de pie, mirando la puerta de su salón donde Gaara se mantenía inmóvil, llevo su manita a la altura del pecho y sonrió, antes de dar un saltito y correr hasta donde su amigo ojiverde le esperaba intrigado por la felicidad que irradiaba tan naturalmente después de pasar unos momentos con Sasuke._

_¿Qué comiste Gaara tebayo? – cuestiono yendo junto con él a tomar sus lugares, el maestro aun no llegaba –_

_Un emparedado – respondió con su profunda e inconfundible voz, sintiendo que no era del todo escuchado y que la voz de Naruto fluía de manera monocorde, solo para no perder la costumbre de quebrantar siempre los silencios que no le gustaban en absoluto – Naruto – le llamo al verle con los ojos azules perdidos en algún punto de esas cuatro paredes que no supo precisar bien - ¿está todo bien? – y no es que el fuese un curioso o preguntón de hecho le venía valiendo poco todas las demás personas, pero su amigo rubio era como así decirlo un caso…especial, solo eso nada mas –_

_Oh…si tebayo...estoy muy bien – una sonrisas de esas pronunciadas y alegres y el pelirrojo se dio por servido, ese gesto genuino del Uzumaki no podía mentirle –_

_La puerta se abrió y el profesor entro, todos ocuparon su lugar mientras que Naruto solo se giraba para tomar su mochila y sacar sus cosas a la vez que su alborotada mente y acelerado corazón seguían divagando en las palabras de su amigo ojinegro que habían tomado cada espacio interno de él._

_Azafrán…no sabía que era…ni si quiera sabia que algo así existía pero que importaba en realidad si a Sasuke le gustaba estaba bien._

_Un momento de cortos pensamientos y la pregunta que se hacia todos los días sobre su amistad con el Uchiha era contestada de nuevo mientras el guardaba los pequeños detalles de Sasuke que le hacían irremediablemente…feliz_

Naruto – y el llamado de su nombre le hizo voltear para ver a su amigo pelirrojo, mas alto y con esos antejos que resguardaban sus ojos verdes mirarle detenidamente - ¿Qué haces? Pensé que lavarías esa carga de ropa – comento sentándose en la cama y viendo el canasto a los pies del buro –

Hacia unos meses que estaban viviendo juntos en ese apartamento compartido, a sus 19 era normal que buscasen nuevos horizontes, que empezaran la etapa de independizarse del seno familiar y más importante aún, que recorrieran nuevos caminos en la vida. Así que después de tanto tiempo junto a su amigo era normal que ambos decidieran seguir juntos en la escuela aun si fuese en diferente facultades, no había que olvidar de todas formas los lazos fuertes que se formaban con los años y para el era más que perfecto estar así, sin tener que soportar a extraños dentro de su espacio vital e intimidad, fue por eso que le pareció un tanto insólito el comportamiento que ahora mostraba el ojiazul ahí frente a él.

El rubio estaba sentado en el suelo con una de sus camisas blancas de la universidad, la tenia distendida frente a él acercándola de vez en cuando a su nariz para respirar el aroma de esta…estrecho la mirada, retirándose los lentes para observarle con mas detención, esa prenda estaba sucia, ya la había usado, y seguro que transpirada también, así que el ojiazul no debería estarla oliendo, se levanto para ir hasta a él, inclinándose se puso en cuclillas, frente a frente, bajo la camisa con su mano y vio los ojos azules dilatados.

Acerco su mano hasta la mejilla con cicatrices, brindándole una suave caricia, los ojos añiles se cerraron en el acto. Se acerco un poco más y beso la frente con ternura, no podía hacer más. No cuando en las piernas del rubio yacía la papeleta marcando el 23 de junio y las razones no dichas de una fuerte melancolía eran contestadas silenciosamente.

¿quieres comprar flores? – la cabeza negó, no quería nada en realidad, tan solo le bastaba con recordar – entiendo…llevare la ropa – tomo el cesto para incorporarse, una mano le sujeto el brazo, sus verdosos ojos vieron el rostro en una mueca tranquila –

Gaara… ¿a qué huelo? – parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder comprender que la pregunta del Uzumaki iba enserio-

Se volvió a inclinar para dirigir sus rostro hasta el cuello e inspirar profundamente, unos momentos de asosiego y se incorporo finalmente, suspiro tenuemente casi nada, no era dado a mostrar algo que no hacía con constancia. Retiro la camisa que aun reposaba en las manos del rubio para echarle en el cesto, era hora de lavar.

Hueles como siempre….- dijo apenas y se giro mejor apresurarse -…a azafrán – murmuro antes de desaparecer por la puerta ante la azulina mirada algo acuosa -

El rubio se paro para seguirle, antes de que la voz aterciopelada le llegara hasta los oídos y le hiciera sonreír levemente. Cerró la puerta de la habitación mientras guardaba la papeleta en su bolsillo…visitaría el bosque por un rato antes de tratar de preparar una comida decente para llevar.

Se situó junto al pelirrojo que programaba la lavadora y le veía por el rabillo de los ojos, rio ante la muestra de preocupación que su amigo no podía ocultar. Y se agacho para verlo mejor y sonreírle plenamente.

Gracias tebayo – susurro, con las manos tras su espalda para salir tatareando una vieja canción de ramen mientras tomaba una bolsita de la mesa para ponerla en el mismo bolsillo junto a la papeleta –

Tenía que llevar un regalo y procurar que Sasuke no olvidase que el continuaba con ese aroma.

_Hules a azafrán…me agrada –_

Oh si, hoy también era un lindo día para recordar una vez más que aun podía continuar con sus pensamientos infantiles y poco realista y creer un poco más en que Sasuke aun lo esperaría en aquel superfluo lugar que olía a hierbas frescas y silvestres.


End file.
